powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chase Randall (fan-made)
Chase Randall is the Dino Charge Black Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. Later, he is the Dino Primal Black Ranger of the Dino Primal Rangers. Upon being given the Black Energem by a Maori fortune-teller named Moana, he was the first to be found and become a Dino Charge Ranger, followed by Koda soon after. Character History Dino Charge New Zealand-born, Chase Randall works at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum as a custodian/runner of sorts and assists Kendall Morgan in paleontological digs. Some time after Kendall met Keeper, they tracked down Chase, who had found the Black Energem and bonded with the spirit of the Parasaurolophus, as the first ever Dino Charge Ranger. It is later revealed that he was given the Black Energem by a fortune teller/curio shop owner from New Zealand as a reward for his bravery in rescuing her cat. After the final battle against Sledge, Chase decides to travel back home to New Zealand, open for visitation from the other Rangers if they wanted to , but returned later on to fight Snide after the Rangers disband and then reunite. Beast Morphers Beast Morphers Season 1 Chase had small cameos in the Beast Morphers episodes Tools of the Betrayed and Seeing Red. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkIrkGT1nk0 Beast Morphers Season 2 Chase is set to return in the Dino Crossover of Beast Morphers Season 2. Dino Primal Chase is set to return as the Dino Primal Black Ranger. He was chosen by the Keeper. Personality Chase is a cool laid-back 18-year-old. He wears the right clothes, listens to popular music, always well coiffed. He's very handsome and receives a lot of attention from the girls. He gets around by riding a skateboard, while sporting a hoodie and headphones. He spends his free time diddling on a guitar. Chase is very forgetful and is always late, stopping to flirt with girls or responding to texts. Notes *Chase's skateboard has an image of a on it. Kiwi's are a national symbol of New Zealand, his home country. The Kiwi is New Zealand's national bird, the species is unique to New Zealand, and the word 'Kiwi' is a colloquial term for New Zealanders.http://glossary.immigration.govt.nz/Kiwis.htm *Chase is a native of New Zealand, which is where production of the show has been since Ninja Storm, it is unconfirmed whether this is a nod to the production of the show or is simply a move to have more diversity within the team. *Chase retains the ladies' man personality of his Sentai counterpart, Ian Yorkland. *Chase is the fourth Black Ranger serve as the team's second-in-command, the first being Zack Taylor, the second being Tommy Oliver and the third being Will Aston. *Chase is the first Black Ranger as the Sixth Rangers, followed by Brian James. Portrayal *Chase Randall is portrayed by James Davies. Behind the Scenes Dino Charge *Chase is the first Black Ranger (and the first Ranger overall) to take the place of a Yellow Ranger. *While the first to become a Dino Charge Ranger, he was not the first to discover an Energem as Koda discovered his own Energem one hundred thousand years in the past. *Among the core five Rangers, he is the only one to have been given an Energem rather than to have found it. *Chase often calls himself the "hotshot", contrasting himself to his counterpart Ian Yorkland. *Chase seems to have the same last name as Principal Randall from Dino Thunder. Both seasons have a dinosaur theme. *Chase's surname, Randall, is mentioned once by Heckyl on Dino Super Charge Episode 1, When Evil Stirs, when Heckyl peeks in their sent postcards.. * When morphed, Chase was respectively portrayed by suit actor in footage from Kyoryuger. Dino Primal *Chase is the first Dino Primal Rangers having a Vespero-motif. See Also *Icchan - Chase's counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER and Ian's descendant who possessed the Black Ranger powers. *Jeon Hinjun, Chase's counterpart and Ian's successor from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave *Sokichi Banba - The first Non-Yellow Sentai Ranger to take his place on the team. *Ray - Chase's counterpart in Miniforce: Super Dino Power. External Links Category:Black Ranger Category:Volt2002Alfred